50 Questions
These questions have been written by the user VintageToast for the use in development of OCs. They may be placed and filled on the select character’s page for use. Usage Copy and paste the text below into your page in Classic Editor or Source Mode under the heading ‘50 Questions’; then, in the second-level bullet points beneath each question, fill in the corresponding answers that your character would respond with. If possible, try to answer in sentences - they give the reader more insight into the character themselves. # What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? #* # Who's in your family? Who's your favourite? #* # About how many friends do you have? #* # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? #* # What's your favourite drink? #* # What's your favourite food? #* # What's your birthstone? #* # When is your birthday? #* # What's your star sign? #* # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? #* # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? #* # What quality do you possess that you hate? #* # Where is your family from? #* # Where were you born? #* # Are you usually early or late? #* # What's your favourite movie genre? #* # What object couldn't you live without? #* # What's your dream car? #* # What would you rate 10/10? #* # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? #* # Can you describe yourself in one word? #* # Which website do you use most often? #* # What's something you really want but can't afford? #* # What would your dream room look like? #* # What's the most impressive thing you can do? #* # What are you addicted to? #* # What's your biggest fear? #* # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? #* # What makes you really angry? #* # What would you do with a million dollars? #* # What's your main hobby? #* # What's your favourite scent ever? #* # If you could have any pet, what would it be? #* # What's your favourite quote? #* # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? #* # What's your least favourite food? #* # What's your least favourite drink? #* # What's your favourite school subject? #* # What do you usually eat for breakfast? #* # What's your allowance? #* # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? #* # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? #* # What's your most precious treasure? #* # What's your special skill? #* # What's your favourite colour? #* # Where would you most like to live? #* # Who has affected your life most? #* # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? #* # If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be? #* # What's your favourite feature of your body? #* Category:Miscellaneous